The One Who Fell
by down-fell-castiel
Summary: Lucy, a hunter of the supernatural, takes on a case from a very strange client. The case? A demon in central Magnolia. Feeling like nothing could stop her, she takes the case to get back onto her feet after her long hiatus on hunting. What she didn't know was that she was more in danger being in Magnolia with one demon, than out in the world with hundreds. INSPIRED BY SUPERNATURAL
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey!** A little heads up, this story is inspired by Supernatural! I own neither Fairytail or Supernatural and hope you enjoy it! c:_

* * *

><p>A stranger loomed over her car, peering through the it's windows. She crossed her arms and glared at the back of the man. "Hey asshole, mind taking a few steps back?"<p>

"It's a nice one." He stated, moving no more than an inch as he trailed his fingers across the passenger's door. "How much do you want for it?"

It took all her strength not to rip his finger from his hand. "Nothing. It's not for sale, nor will it ever be. Now, if I were you I'd take a few steps back before I rip that finger from your body, got it?"

He let out a surprised laugh before turning to face her glare. "Now, what's a young girl like you doing with this relic? Tell you what," he pulled out a brown leather wallet, "I'll give you enough to buy a new car from this era, how 'bout that?"

"How about you put your wallet back into your pocket and walk away before I get into my car? If not, I swear to Mavis I'll run you down." Her glare turned deadly. "How 'bout that?"

He smirked as he slowly backed away from the car, hands raised in defeat as she slowly approached the door. Her gaze never left him as she slid into her drivers seat and started the ignition. He tapped on the window seconds after she shut it after her. She slowly cracked her window. "What?"

He slid in a small paper card. "In case you change your mind-"

She slid it back out, watching it sway to the ground. "I won't." She drove off without a second glance. There was no way she was selling this car, not with what was in the trunk. Ho, what she had in that trunk could get her locked locked up in prison for years. What she _does _could get her locked up for years. But she didn't care. She loved what she did, gave her a role in life. Made her mean something.

She was a hunter, and what she had in the trunk was guns. A whole lot of them. What she hunted, now that was a different story. She hunted strange beings, not deer or bears. She hunted wolves-sure,werewolves. Also demons, ghosts, zombies, vampires, ghouls, witches, changelings, all that fun stuff. But in order to do this, she had to go against the law. Multiple times.

She opened the glovebox as she drove, her gaze flicking from the contents to the road every couple seconds. Piles and piles of fake badges to IDs fell to the floor. She let out a curse as she pulled into a fast-food parking lot. She gathered them all up and threw them back into her glovebox. With more effort, she shut it, fearing it'd burst open seconds later. A phone ringtone went off.

Gazing around the car, the phone was no where in sight. She dove into her backseats, throwing empty bags from fast-food joints around until she found it. She went to press the talk button when she realized it wasn't the phone that was going off. Groaning, she threw it back onto the seat cushions before jumping back into her drivers seat. She opened the coin box and picked up the vibrating phone. "Hello?"

"'Bout time you picked up, Lucy." an agitated voice sounded, "I was starting to worry that vampire got to you."

Lucy let out a small snort as she exited her car and locked it. "Please. I just had a little conversation with a guy over my darling."

A sigh. "Of course you did."

"Almost killed him for it. Touching her like that," Lucy began, quickly entering the fast food place. "I could've ripped his whole hand of his hand. Would've done the whole world some good."

Lucy slid into a booth as she cracked her shoulder. "Anyway, how about you? You ever find out what was behind those murders in Alabama?"

"I thought it was obvious. Their hearts were missing, Lu. Werewolf."

Tch. Typical. Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Right. I knew that. Just a little tired is all."

"When was the last time you slept, Lucy?"

Lucy fell silent. There was no way she would admit she hadn't slept in days. Maybe even weeks. After all, she just had got back on the job, a job that not a lot of people volunteered to do. So she decided to lie instead. "Last night."

The other side of the line went quiet. "You are the worst liar probably on this side of the earth. Now, do some good and get some sleep, Lucy. Seriously."

Lucy nodded, even though she knew no one could see her. "Alright. I will after this. This guy you sent 'the real deal', you're sure he's coming, right?"

There came a tick from the phone. "Of course he is! I just got off the phone with him, stupid."

"Harsh, Levy."

There came giggling as a tiny bell went off from across the restaurant. A thin, pale man walked shakily to the center of the place and began to look around. Lucy waved her hand above her head, catching his attention and making him walk over to her very cautiously. "Found him."

Not waiting for a response, she ended the phone call and gave a small smile once the man was close enough. "You are Mr-"

"Fullbuster. Yes."

Lucy leaned back into her booth and carefully inspected the man as he sat across from her. He was around her age with dark hair and even darker eyes. He had a scar that ran over one of his eyes, almost covered by his hair. He was young, maybe one or two years older than her. He quietly cleared his throat as he tugged on his collar with one finger. "I was the one who wished to speak with Ms. McGarden-"

"I'm afraid she's working a case." Lucy said, tapping her fingers on the table. She barely raised an eyebrow at him when she said, "You look nervous, Mr. Fullbuster."

"I…I do...?" He said shakily.

Lucy nodded as she looked up to meet his eyes. "You've looked like you've seen a ghost."

"N-no, not a ghost. I-I saw a man." He began, "In a black suit. He claimed to be a detective working on a disappearing case of a fifteen year old girl, except he just didn't feel…right."

"Mr. Fullbuster-"

"You can call me Gray." he interrupted.

Lucy sighed. "Yes, of course. I can't just go off on a feeling, _Gray_."

"That's not all!" he quickly spouted as she began to get up. "His eyes, they turned black-almost like a demon!"

Lucy silently slid back into the booth, an eyebrow raised. "Go on."

* * *

><p>"Demon." Lucy said into her phone, sliding into her drivers seat.<p>

"I knew it! I knew there was a case, did I not?" Levy squealed. "Where are you off to now then, Lu?"

Lucy shut the door and pulled out of the parking lot. "I don't know, Levy. Didn't he look a little…_pale _to you? Maybe even too pale?"

"For Mavis' sake Lu, the man just saw a demon. Of course he'd be pale. Never met someone who wasn't." Levy scoffed.

Lucy sighed, rubbing her eyes again at a red light. "Not just that, Levy. He was nervous. Like, extremely nervous. Normally I don't get that from a client. Scared-I get, but nervous? C'mon, this guy's hiding something."

"Nervous or not, he's your client now. You can't just turn down a demon case because he seemed nervous."

Lucy fell silent. She knew something was off about the guy. The way his skin looked so pale it almost looked cold. Or the scar above his eye, even the way he looked and acted near her. "Look Lucy, isn't it just possible that you're maybe overreacting? Maybe it's due to the lack of sleep. Tell you what, tell me where you're heading and I'll head up once I'm done this case, good?"

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy sighed, rummaging her hand through the pile of papers in her passenger's seat. She picked out the napkin with faint blue ink writing on it. "Magnolia. That's where the case is."

"Magnolia. Got it." Levy said, the trace of a smile coming through in her voice. "Now do me a favor, get some rest. You just got back into hunting-"

"Yes, mom." Lucy said agitatedly as she ended the phone call and threw the cell phone in the back seat.

Lucy knew something was up, just like she knew all the answers she needed were in Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this man-"

"Excuse me ma'am, but why do you need to know of your fellow federal agent?" replied the short lady. She had pulled her brown hair into a ponytail while a small child ran past them screaming. "Eddie, please! We have an agent here with us!" she turned to Lucy, "I'm sorry miss…er…"

"Agent Springfield, ma'am." Lucy mumbled, watching the child with a dead expression as she flashed her fake badge. "And this agent isn't an agent, understood? He's a criminal I'm afraid."

"Oh my," the woman whispered. "What has he done?"

Lucy cleared her throat as she met the woman's gaze. "Multiple records of murder and attempted murder, ma'am. He's a dangerous criminal me and my fellow agents are trying to get off the streets. He changes his name every time, so it's almost impossible for us to track him down. However, we recently received a report that he was camping not far from Magnolia so please ma'am, we really need his name so we can get him before he does more harm."

"I-I see." sighed the woman, wiping her palms on her jeans. "I believe his name was Agent Makarov if I'm not mistaken."

Suddenly, Lucy's blood started to boil. "Makarov? Are you certain?"

The woman nodded before turning to her now muddy son as he barged back into the kitchen where they sat. "Eddie? What on earth happened to you? Did you just roll around in another mud puddle? Go take a bath and make sure you're clean before your father comes home! Now march, mister!"

The two women watched as the small child marched up the stairs, leaving brown footprints behind him. The woman laughed, "Unbelievable. Have kids of your own, Agent Springfield?"

"Can't say I do." Lucy replied, trying to keep from shooting questions that could blow her cover. Some of them including: '_What did he look like?', 'What color were his eyes?', or her favorite, 'Why is he using the name of my dead mentor?'. _"Never really crossed my mind."

The woman shook her head and laughed. "Little monsters they are. You do your best to protect them and they return the favor by giving you more messes to clean. A small price to pay, I reckon."

"Yes," Lucy nodded, "Parents indeed do their best to protect their own. He's a lucky little monster."

"I see now." the woman said after a couple minutes of silence. "Why you want to catch him so bad."

Lucy got up from her seat and started to walk to the door. When she was halfway through the door, she craned her neck and looked at the woman. "Do you see why _I _want to catch him, or _you_?"

Then, she shut the door to the sound of rushing water upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I got his name." Lucy mumbled as she plopped on her cheap motel bed. It felt extremely relaxing on the account that she hadn't slept in a week. "He's using Makarov's."<p>

Silence came from the phone, then a very venomous: "_Excuse me?_"

Lucy winced at the tone. She knew a pissed off Levy was a murderous one. "Apparently he's been asking questions about some fifteen year old girl. What I don't understand is, there's no bodies, Levy. No missing people, not even demonic omens. This place is as dead as it gets-and not in the bad way."

"There could be a chance that he just hasn't stuck yet. You've only been there for a day, Lu. Give it some time, a dead body'll turn up sooner or later."

"It's strange that this is how we cheer each other up you know." Lucy yawned. "Normal people just say, 'Don't worry about man, you'll find something,' but with us it's 'A dead body will show up and everything will be alright'! It's kinda sick."

The was silence. "First, we aren't the definition of normal, sweetie. Second, I wouldn't say _sick _exactly, maybe different. Thirdly, was that a yawn, missy?!"

"I've got to go." Lucy sighed, hanging up without answering her question. Thoughts raced throughout her mind and she willed herself to get up and do more research on this apparent demon lurking around Magnolia using a dead man's name. This did not happen, however, since her body didn't move not an inch. That was when she realized, her body that was running on fumes for the last few days had sputtered out and died.

She inched to the top of her bed with tremendously too much effort than usual and got under the covers. She knew she wasn't capable to get changed, so she was okay with falling asleep in a red flannel, jeans, and boots. She thank Mavis that she was too tired to turn the light on when she got the room as her head hit the pillow and sleep hit her like a brick.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the horrid sound of a ringing phone. She let out a groan as she rolled out of bed and landed on the floor face first. Another ring echoed through the room. She pushed herself up and slugged to her small kitchen table for two. Four cell phones were sprawled across the table, face down. She reached for one of the middle ones and peered at the screen. Not it. She reached for the far left. Bingo.<p>

"Hello?"

"U-Uh, Agent Springfield?" a familiar voice asked shakily from the other side of the call. "I-It's me, Mrs. Webber, from yesterday."

_Webber? _Where had she heard that name before? It dawned on her then. Little Eddie's mom. Mrs. Webber cleared her throat nervously, "Y-You, uh, gave me your card when we met.."

"I remember." Lucy said with fake happiness. "Is something the matter?"

As soon as those words escaped her lips, she knew she made the biggest mistake of her life. What Lucy really wanted to do was crawl back under those covers and sleep until New Years. Alas, once she spoke those words she knew.

"H-He came by a couple hours after you left. A-Agent Makarov, even though he's not technically one now-" Mrs. Webber said, laughing with an abundance of sadness.

The hair on Lucy's neck suddenly rose. She rubbed them down with her hand. "_Is something the matter, Mrs. Webber_?"

"He took him." her voice came hoarse and quiet. "He took my baby, Agent Springfield. He took my Eddie."

* * *

><p>The first question that came to her as she sped to the Webber's residence was why in sam-hill did a demon want with a kid? Sacrifice? Suddenly her stomach dropped and she decided to not think of that option at the moment.<p>

Hostage? That could be it. He could have figured out somehow that a hunter was after his head and decided that a child hostage was the way to go. That thought made Lucy want this sicko's head on a stake even more.

When she pulled up into the Webber's street, she quickly hopped out and jogged to the front door. She rose her hand to knock when the door swung open to Mrs. Webber's pale, reddened face. A tall black haired man stood behind her, his eyes red and his face unshaven. Lucy figured it was Eddie's father. Mrs. Webber gave a sniffle. "A-Agent. I'm glad you came."

* * *

><p>The house looked completely normal. A little too normal. No forced entry, doors and windows still locked, no broken windows, even the furniture looked fine. Lucy turned to the pale faced couple hugging on the couch across from an empty fireplace. "Did he just take him? Show up and take him like that?"<p>

The man shook his head weakly. "Bonnie says that he came by asking to use the phone, something about calling back to report in to his boss. She refused as quickly as he asked."

Lucy took another clean look around the room. "And then?"

"And then…he left." Mrs. Webber whispered.

Lucy eyed her. "Mrs. Webber, are you even sure this Makarov even took your son?"

"Of course I'm sure! Ever hear of a mother's instinct? Snatched him up from his room up on the second story!"

Lucy nodded calmly even though she was screaming bloody murder in the inside.

"May I see Eddie's room?"

* * *

><p>The room was littered with drawings which Lucy guessed were made by Eddie. There were different types, drawings of houses, cats, even stick figures of his family. The room looked completely normal, neat, even without all these looseleaf pages of drawings. Lucy opened up the closet. It looked normal. She even checked for EMF rates, but there was nothing. Except one thing that caught her mind as she was leaving.<p>

There was a drawing on his bed.

A drawing of him…and someone else.

The man in the drawing was wearing a suit and a black hat that covered his hair. His eyes were black, and his smile didn't have teeth, it had shark teeth.

But two things stuck out the most to her.

One: There was sulfur all over the paper and even on the bedsheets.

Two: They were in her hotel room.


End file.
